Music and Alchemists and Romance
by sarcrow13
Summary: A collection of Fullmetal Alchemist reader-inserts based off of songs that play when my music is on shuffle.


_~She's pulling the trigger and no one really cares. She's pointing the needle while someone's standing there, watching and laughing and playing with her hair.~_

You watched him flirt with another girl, your stomach and heart sinking rapidly. Tears pricked your eyes, and you sniffled once before you wiped at your eyes frantically to erase any sign of the unshed tears.

"Damn you, Roy Mustang . . ." The words hung in the air as you pushed the door open and walked outside, the cold air from outside rushing inside. Roy's date shivered and he handed her his blue military uniform coat.

Once you were outside, you let the tears flow. You didn't know why you trusted him so blindly; put so much faith in the slight, small chance he might have changed. Well, he didn't change, and your heart was left, shattered, on the ground, leaving you to pick up the pieces and move on.

"Fools like me just don't learn . . ." you muttered, walking off.

A small cloud of warm air hung like a smoky wraith in the chilly December evening air.

_~It feels like a nightmare and that's because it is. There's too much giving, up and giving in.~_

"Maybe it isn't the boys I like," you mused, toying with the handle of your suitcase as you relaxed and lounged on a park bench a ways away from Mustang's house. "Maybe it's all my fault. Well, whatever it is, this is a nightmare. I wish Roy would go burn in hell."

You stood up and walked toward your house, dragging your old, worn suitcase behind you. The only trace that you had been there was a single frozen tear sticking to the park bench.

You knew it was time you showed Roy Mustang the true you, the one you kept hidden inside.

_~The soldier, the widow, whoever said the world was fair.~_

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, pen in hand and eyebrow twitching as he stared down at his arch-nemesis: his paperwork. He was awfully lucky; the stack was slightly smaller than the usual ones. Yet, he still wasn't too fired up about doing the paperwork at all.

Roy snuck another wistful glance at the phone over his shoulder, silently hoping it would ring.

"Just go ahead and call her," Riza Hawkeye said exasperatedly, sighing softly. "It's not like you'll get your work done when you're worrying about your girlfriend."

Roy had the phone in hand and was dialing your number before the words left Riza's mouth. Said sharpshooter chuckled softly and rolled her eyes at Roy.

Roy listened to the words on the other end and cursed loudly. He slammed the phone down and cradled his head in his hands, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, sir?" Riza asked him softly, standing in the empty room.

"(Y/N) didn't answer. It went to her voicemail," came the disgruntled reply, followed by curses muttered under his breath. Roy suddenly looked up, determination burning in his eyes. "I'm going out, Hawkeye. You can handle things here, correct?"

Riza snapped into attention, her arm up in a perfect salute. "Yes, sir!"

Roy grabbed his coat and sprinted out the door, slipping his ignition gloves on as he ran.

_~Believer, hold your ground. There's a better day tomorrow, it's in the air tonight, right. Whoa, say are you with me now?~_

Roy clenched his fist, tempted to burn the house down (again). He gritted his teeth as he reread your letter, this time out loud.

"'Dear Roy, I hope you understand what this letter means. I'm leaving. I saw you on your little _date_. It just so happens that I work at that restaurant.

"'I know at this moment, while you read this, you're just seconds away from snapping your fingers and burning the whole damn house down, probably including the whole damn neighborhood. So I'm going to say this now: take your gloves off and let me be. You're free to live your own life however you please, so please give me the same opportunity. Good-bye. From (Y/N).'" Roy flinched at your accusations slightly as he read your letter out loud.

He traced your handwriting, feeling the indentations your pen made in the paper and the wet spots where your tear drops fell. Then he looked up and chuckled softly.

"(Y/N), I'm going to pursue you to the ends of the earth. You will never escape me," Roy vowed, his eyes smoldering with determination like the dying coals of a fire still clinging to life. Love burned in those obsidian eyes, pure, untainted, innocent love.

_~Give it all you got, the future's worth the fight, right. Whoa, say are you with me now?~_

Roy slammed his foot on the gas pedal, increasing the speed of the car to even greater heights.

"Dammit, (Y/N). Why couldn't you ask me about it first?" Before the words left his mouth, he knew the answer.

_* "Roy, if I say yes to becoming your girlfriend, you have to swear to me you will abide by my rules," you instructed firmly, tugging your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of his hands._

_* "I swear I will, (Y/N)," Roy swore to you, his steely onyx eyes shining with sincerity._

_* "You haven't even heard the requirements yet," you said, stifling your giggles with the back of your hand. "For all you know, it could be something ridiculous or horrible."_

_* "It doesn't matter to me," Roy said earnestly, reaching forward to cup your cheek with his hand. "I'll do anything for you, (Y/N). I want you to know that."_

_* "I already know that, Roy. I just want to know I can trust you. If you cheat on me, even once, I __will__ leave. Understand?"_

_* "I understand. I swear I won't, (Y/N)." Roy nodded, then he leaned forward and captured your lips with his. *_

"(Y/N) . . ." Roy murmured, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

_~The heartache can hit you right between the eyes. Don't let it get to you, you'll wind up paralyzed.~_

You slipped in between the houses, into the empty alley-ways, tear tracks still imprinted on your face.

"Why?" The words poured out of your mouth as you darted along the alley-ways. "Why did he betray me? Didn't he know I love him?"

You tripped over an uneven brick, your face slamming into the ground. You sat up on your knees, cradling your scratched and bruised and bloody cheek in your hand. A pain wracked through your body, originating from your heart. You clutched at your heart with one hand, setting the other down on the ground for support. Tears still poured down your face, dribbling on to the bricks of the alley and on to your bloodied hand. Rain joined your tears, mingling with the blood pooling on the ground and your salty tears.

"I love you, Roy. I always have."

_~Together, there's nothing, nothing here that we can't do.~_

You remembered his words. That's what hurt.

_* (Y/N), come with me." Roy grabbed you by the hand and dragged you into his office._

_* "What do you want, Colonel Mustang?" You crossed your arms across your chest and gave him a cold glare._

_* "Please go out on a date with me, (Y/N)," Roy begged, taking your hand in his._

_* You wrenched your hand out of his and slapped him across the face. "No, Colonel Mustang. How many times are you going to ask before you finally get the memo? I'm not going to go on a date with you."_

_* Roy touched his red cheek gently. "As many times as it takes before you say yes. I really, really like you, (Y/N)."_

_* "Prove it. I don't believe you. For all I know, you say the exact same thing to every girl you meet."_

_* "Together, (Y/N), you and I can accomplish anything. Please go out with me . . ." *_

_~Believer, don't back down. There's a better day tomorrow, it's in the air tonight, right. Whoa, say are you with me now? Give it all you got, the future's worth the fight, right. Whoa, say are you with me now? There's a better day tomorrow, it's in the air tonight, right. Whoa, say are you with me now? Give it all you got, the future's worth the fight, right? Whoa, say are you with me now?~_

Roy opened the door to his car and sprinted out. He stared at the city bustling around him, full of life. How could they all be so happy when you had left him?

"Where would she go? Dammit, (Y/N)!" Roy muttered, taking off towards the bridge where you two used to meet to go on dates. "I was going to ask her to marry me! I love her, dammit!

"I will fight for our future, (Y/N)! I love you!"

_~Gotta believe. Gotta believe. Gotta believe, oh yeah. Gotta believe, gotta believe, gotta believe, gotta believe, gotta believe, gotta believe, gotta believe!~_

"I was a fool for believing him," you muttered, turning the next corner and sprinting towards the bridge. "But I love him, so I might as well leave this world forever."

_~There's a better day tomorrow, it's in the air tonight, right. Whoa, say are with me now? Give it all you got, the future's worth fight, right. Whoa, say are you with me now? A better day tomorrow, it's in the air tonight, right? Whoa, say are you with me now? Give it all you got, the future's worth the fight, right? Whoa, say are with me now?!~_

You ran straight into Roy and he wrapped his arms around you.

"Get off of me!" You shoved at him, at his chest, but to no avail.

"(Y/N) . . ." Roy murmured softly, burying his face into your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

Your (e/c) eyes flashed with anger and agony. "Leave me alone, Roy!" you shouted, your voice cracking at the very end of your mini-rant. A tear slipped down your cheek, washed away by the rain.

Roy withdrew his face from your hair and captured your lips with his. Against your will, you melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around him. All too soon, he pulled away.

"(Y/N), I love you. I wasn't on a date, my sister came to Central to visit and I wanted to hang out with her before she left again." Roy gripped your shoulders with strong hands, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears and sincerity.

Tears of joy poured down your cheeks, again washed away by the pouring rain. You flung yourself into his arms once more and pressed your lips against his neck (mostly because you couldn't reach his lips). "I love you, too, Roy."

Roy kissed the top of your head and pulled away, disentangling himself from you. He kneeled down on one knee, and you gasped, your hands over your mouth.

Roy laughed gently and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, my sister told me to hurry up and get it over with. So, (Y/N), will you do me the indescribable honor of becoming my wife?"

You flung yourself into his arms, more tears of joy slipping down your cheeks and a happy shriek escaping your lips. "Yes, yes, of course I will, Roy!"

Then, your cheeks heated up at the position you were in. You were lying on top of Roy, your arms on either side of his head and your legs in between his. You tried to climb off of me, but he pulled you back down, locking his arms behind your head. You struggled against him, but Roy's grip didn't loosen or budge an inch.

Eventually you gave in and relaxed, laying your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

"I love you so much, (Y/N)," Roy told you, kissing the top of your head once more.

"I love you, too, Roy," you mumbled against his chest. "More than you could ever know."

"I'm so happy you finally confessed," Maes stated, startling the both of you.

Your head shot up and you climbed off of Roy, allowing you both to stand. Roy's arm wrapped around your waist and you blushed.

"What are you doing here, Maes?" you asked him, trying to hide your heated cheeks and failing miserably.

"Oh, I just found out you two were out here and had to see for myself." Maes winked at the two of you. "So . . . when's the wedding? And am I invited? Are you going to have any kids? I'm so happy you're finally settling down, Roy."

Roy twitched with anger and you tried to calm him before turning back to Maes.

"We don't know. You're invited to the wedding, of course," you replied to his question.

Roy narrowed his eyes at you and you glared at him.

"He's your best friend, Roy. He's coming and that's final."

Maes burst out laughing, you following suit, and eventually Roy joined in.

THE END


End file.
